


Across the Ages

by mific



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Police, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Lacroix, in various forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Ages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts).



> Created for PJ1228's fandom_ stocking.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/727642/727642_original.jpg)

 


End file.
